medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Case of Frosty Greenfield
The Case of Frosty Woods is a worldwide known case from The Francy Brace Show about Frosty Greenfield physically accusing Angel Wingsta of going near his food. The case was so popular that people still talk about it today, and it came out May 5th. Wingsta doesn't come around often anymore, because the vicious bite of Greenfield drove her away for 2 and a half days. Case Script Here is the case from The Francy Brace Show in script form. The Case of Frosty Greenfield May 5th 2013 Francy Brace reporting: Just hours ago, Dog Resident Frosty Greenfield has bitten Cat Resident Angel Wingsta just because she camenear his food. He was actually thinking that she would eat Frosty's food, so he bit her and she ran away. It was rumored that they had a secret love admiration between each other. As seen on tape, Angel was showing affectionate sceneries between Frosty and as she saw the tape rolling, she snuck away. Bryan Filldram: Now, let me tell you this, Francy. Why would he bite if he was in love her? Like, I may love my wife, but if she does something wrong, I should talk to her about it; not just show aggresive physical actions. Brace: I know that, Bryan. But what if he was so extremely hungry, that he wanted that morsel of food and he would do anything to protect it from people surrounding it? Filldram: So you're taking up for him, just because he was "hungry" and used physical actions because of the hunger? Brace: I'm not taking up for anyone! I'm just saying that maybe he had a cause for him attacking Angel. He could've haven't meant to attack his rumored girlfriend. It was probably his hunger that drived him to go to a whole 'nother level. Filldram: I'll just say this. Tomorrow at the court session, we'll see what he really meant or not mean to do. Brace: Okay. If you say so. But wait...you said..court? Filldram: Yes. Court. We have to see if he's lying or not. Brace: But, Bryan. He's just a kid! Probably not even a sophomore in high school yet! Filldram: Francy, we have to know what caused him to bite Angel. The world needs to know the truth! Don't you want to know where Angel went? Brace: Well, yes..but. Okay, I'll go research on the court session tomorrow, but I think that putting a kid in prison just for biting a girl... Filldram: Remember, Francy. He also ran her away. Surely, there's an explanation to that since there is a classified rule for that in the FameTown Court Rules, he extremely has to go to court. Brace: Oh. Totally forgot about those court rules. We'll be back with more Francy Brace next Thursday on FCN. Court Session: Case #135: Physical Accusation Police: This is Case #135 with the name suggesting, Physical Accusation. Here's is Judge Moody with the opening statement. Judge Moody: So this is the case dealing with physical accusation. Do you have an attorney today, Mr. Woods? Frosty: Why would I bring a turney? Those are just from tables. Judge Moody: I said an attorney. Not a turning table. Frosty: What's an attorney? Judge Moody: A lawyer...Well, someone who can help explain your case. Frosty: Um...no. Honey Dog: Wait! I am his lawyer! Frosty: Hey, Honey! I'm glad you're here. Can you get me out of court? Honey: I'll try, but there is a chance I won't be able to help you. Frosty: What do you mean? Honey: I mean that I want to help you get out the court session, but there's a chance that I won't be able to. Frosty: I still don't get it. Judge Moody: Order in the court! The court session has begun, so I would like no communicating with anybody else during the session. So what is the case about? Police: The case is about why Frosty Woods bit Angel Wingsta? Honey: I would like to call Angel to the stand. Angel: to the stand beside the judge Honey: So, Angel. What happened on May 5th, 2013? Angel: I was going to walk over to tell Midnight about the latest updates from InStyle magazine, and I stumbled upon this piece of food... Frosty: Objection! She needs to go to jail! Judge Moody: Order! Order! Frosty: Oh, stop gaveling! Judge Moody: Excuse me, Officer. Would you please take Frosty outside until we call him up? Police: Yes, ma'am. Come on! Frosty: This judge is loco! She needs to go to Timmy's Counseling Session! Angel:...I stumbled upon a piece of food and since I didn't want it, I was walking away. And all of a sudden, Frosty bit me on my halo-shaped tip of my tail. Honey: What type of food was it? Angel: It was some Gravy Train vegetable meat. Honey: So you say that Frosty physically accused of getting his food? Angel: Yes! I didn't even pick it up. Honey: I would like to call Midnight to the stand.walks to the stand So Midnight, do you like InStyle magazine like this kind? Midnight an InStyle magazine issue. Midnight: Yes. When I don't have the time to get to it, I like to hear the updates from my friend, Angel. Honey: Do you know what you've seen on March 5th, 2013? Midnight: Yes, I did. I was just sitting in the grass just dozing when I heard Angel's footsteps come. That's when I woke up and at one moment, I saw Angel pass this piece of meat. That's when Frosty just quickly bit her. Now I won't be able to listen to the latest updates of InStyle much. Honey: O..kay. So you saw a piece of meat like this kind? Frosty's food up Midnight: Yes, that's the kind I saw on March 5th! It had a mixture of vegetables in it? Honey: I see. Midnight: Wait. I would like to call Frosty to the stand! Judge Moody: Guards! Bring him in! Midnight: Was there a reason why you bit Angel? Frosty: Well, yes. She has gone near my food and... Midnight: Did you see her pick it up? Frosty: No, but... Midnight: That is specifically classified as Physical Accusation. Judge Moody: Does the statement come to its defense? Tabatha Creepyeyes: Guilty. Lorie Pregnint: Definitely guilty. Carlos: Guilty as pleased. Judge Moody: All rise. stands up Frosty Woods, for Physical Accusation, you will spend twenty days of punishment in the Woods dirt. Case closed. Frosty: No!! I don't want to be in trouble! I want to be a good boy on a leash! with Francy Brace... Francy Brace: Well, it seems like Frosty is going to be in trouble for 20 days! David Filldram: He sure deserves it! One 30 minute case was all he needed to get him into the dirt! Brace: But David, I'm still confused! Why would you vote for a teenager to be imprisoned? Filldram: It's for his own good. You heard the news. He physically accused Angel Wingsta of eating his dinner. He needs some type of privileges taken. Brace: sighs We'll be right back with Francy Brace next Thursday on FCN. Thank you and good night. Trivia *Burt Banana also did a newscast on this with Kandi Fanner. It was only 6 minutes, since one crazy resident appeared on the show and attacked them. *Frosty Woods still freaks the cats out when they get on his territory (which is a porch and a patio). *Frosty's original last name is Greenfield. There was a mistake on the the title and summary.﻿ *There is also a director's cut of The Case of Frosty Greenfield with Honey Dog' being part of the case.